


Sex Pollen

by Ihni



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Harringrove, M/M, Poetry, Rhymes, Sex Pollen, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: For the Harringrove Week Of Love, February 12th, prompt: "Sex pollen".





	Sex Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> No smutty details though, sorry.

Two young men in the woods at night;  
armed with an axe and a bat  
Ready for trouble, prepared for a fight  
(And just bored enough for a chat)

“So”, one says, “some monsters are real”  
“Yup”, the other replies  
“It’s just kinda hard to imagine, ya feel?”  
“Nope”, the other one lies

The blonde one asks, “So how do they look?”  
“They’re lean, kinda ugly and dark”  
“Oh so like you? Well Steve, I am shook!”  
he says, and smiles like a shark

Steve only sighs, and regrets his decision  
To bring Billy here, “You’re a brat”  
He gets no reply; at the edge of his vision  
He sees something strange, “What is that?”

They’re walking closer; careful, alert  
And flinching at every sound  
It looks like it’s growing right out of the dirt  
It’s big, kinda fuzzy, and round

Steve is scowling, and pokes at the Thing  
With the bat that’s still in his hand  
“Don’t touch it!” “It’s not gonna do anything!”  
But that’s when it starts to expand

The two boys back up, their weapons held high  
For something is clearly amiss  
It lets out a sound, like a long, whining sigh  
Which ends in a menacing hiss

The Thing opens up and there’s spores everywhere  
The boys let out gasps of surprise  
And then they drop down, and choke on the air  
There’s spores in their mouths and their eyes

After some time, when the air is clear  
And everything looks like before  
They get to their feet, “Man, I need a beer …”  
They can’t see the Thing anymore

_Something_ is off, though, “I’d settle for water”  
Steve’s licking his lips; they are dry  
And Billy is watching – “Is it getting hotter?”  
“I’m not sure, I don’t know, I – why?”

“Nothing. Hey Steve, we should probably head back  
and tell someone else what we saw”  
“Yeah, I just want to go home, hit the sack”  
At this, Billy’s working his jaw

“Hey Billy, you’re looking … awfully pale  
Are you gonna … be okay?”  
“Well Steve, _you’re_ looking awfully _male_  
(And I’m overwhelmingly gay)”

“ _What_ did you say?” “Hm? Me? Not a word –  
But _seriously_ , it is hot!”  
“You sure? Because I’m pretty sure that I heard–  
Oh _god_ , Billy, what–? Can you _not_?”

And Billy, who’s halfway to naked by now  
Stops, with his hands on his belt  
His skin’s looking flushed and there’s sweat on his brow  
“Harrington, I’m gonna _melt_ …”

Steve’s licking his lips; doesn’t know what he’s craving  
A _hunger_ is all he can feel  
He takes a step closer, can feel himself caving  
‘Cause Billy?  He looks like a _meal_

They meet in the middle – they’re eager to touch  
To grope and to feel and to _taste_  
The feeling’s too good, like a drug, it’s _too much_  
But stopping for breath seems a waste

They do not remember how all this began  
They’re desperate, frantic and mad  
Just being as close as they possibly can  
And getting each other unclad

They’re red-hot, in spite of the chill in the air  
The feeling of _needing_ so strong  
It _can’t_ be authentic, but none of them care  
It’s feeling too good to be wrong

*

It’s early next morning when they stumble out  
Between the bushes and trees  
They’re swaying – could easily, without a doubt –  
Be felled by a wind or strong breeze

Their clothes are on backwards, and dirty, and ripped  
They move as if they are in pain  
When they’re asked what happened, they answer “We slipped”  
And it’s never mentioned again …

**Author's Note:**

> I'm home sick and wrote this out of boredom? Also, "how to make a nsfw prompt sfw and almost into a nursery rhyme".


End file.
